inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
LOL
LOL is a 2012 American coming-of-age romantic comedy-drama film directed by Lisa Azuelos, written by Azuelos and Kamir Aïnouz. The film is a remake of the 2008 French film LOL (Laughing Out Loud), which was also directed by Azuelos. It stars Miley Cyrus, Demi Moore, Ashley Greene and Adam Sevani. It was filmed in 2010 but released by Lionsgate two years later, in the United States on May 4, 2012, as a limited release in 105 theaters without promotion. Before its release in the US, LOL was released in India and Singapore. The film was released in 26 countries. The film received mostly negative reviews from film critics and it earned $10.4 million on an $11 million budget, making it a box office bomb. Official Synopsis An authentic story that perfectly captures coming of age in today's digital world, LOL is a remake of the hugely popular 2008 French film LOL (Laughing Out Loud). Starting a new year of high school, Lola (Miley Cyrus) or "Lol," as her friends call her, works to find the right balance between family, school, friends and romance. Broken-hearted by her ex, Lol's world is soon turned upside down when she is surprised to find her best friend, Kyle (Douglas Booth), a musician in an up and coming rock band, could possibly be the love of her life. In her quest towards independence, self-identity and young adulthood, Lol discovers that while Facebook "status" is easy to change; true relationships are worth the effort. Plot Lola (Miley Cyrus) leads an ordinary life, with her boyfriend Chad (George Finn), and best friends Emily (Ashley Hinshaw), Janice (Lina Esco) and Kyle (Douglas Booth). When they return to school, after summer vacation, Lola discovers that Chad has cheated on her over the summer, so the two of them break up. Lola and Kyle begin to realize that they have feelings for each other and pursue a relationship, but this is difficult due to the fact that Chad and Kyle are best friends, and Lola's "enemy" Ashley (Ashley Greene) likes to flirt with a lot of guys at school and has a crush on Kyle. Kyle and his band "No Shampoo"—including Chad—want to compete in the battle of the bands, but Kyle's father doesn't support his passion for music and feels that it is getting in the way of his schoolwork. The situation is further complicated by Chad's jealousy towards Lola and Kyle’s new relationship. Lola's mother, Anne (Demi Moore), is a divorcée who frequently has sex with her ex-husband, Allen (Thomas Jane) until she finds out that Allen has been sleeping with another woman at the same time. Anne also begins to realize that she and Lola are growing further apart. Lola throws a party and is caught by Anne who threatens to not allow Lola to go on her class trip to Paris. Things finally start to change when Anne meets police officer James (Jay Hernandez) and they begin to date. During their relationship, James offers Anne advice on how to reconnect with Lola. She takes up the advice. After a presentation at school, Lola looks for Kyle in the bathroom and overhears two people having sex in the stall. Lola assumes it is Kyle and Ashley after seeing a purse similar to Ashley's peeking out from under the stall. It was really Emily and Wen hooking up in the stall, but Emily doesn't tell Lola because her friends think Wen (Adam Sevani) is weird and she's embarrassed that she hooked up with him. Afterwards, Lola confronts Ashley, who doesn't deny it because she likes Kyle and wants to get in between Lola and Kyle's relationship. A huge argument breaks out between Kyle and Lola, where Lola accuses Kyle of cheating on her, and the two break-up. Kyle's father learns that Kyle has lied about his grades and smoked pot which leads to him being grounded and his dad destroying his guitar. After the break-up, Lola is determined to make Kyle jealous, and tries to do so by making out with her childhood friend Jeremy (Jean-Luc Bilodeau). Meanwhile, Lola and Anne reconnect, and Anne allows Lola to go on the class trip to Paris. While on the Paris trip, Emily finally admits to Lola it was actually her and Wen in the bathroom, not Ashley and Kyle. After this realization, Lola and Kyle get back together and Lola spends the night with Kyle where he is staying and they have sex for the first time. When they all return home, Chad and Kyle reconcile and he gives his blessing to Kyle and Lola's relationship. Lola sticks up for Ashley when Chad insults her. Ashley thanks her for this and they become friends. Meanwhile, Anne finds Lola's diary and finds out that Lola has slept with Kyle and done drugs by smoking pot. She confronts Lola and the two of them have a huge falling-out, causing Lola to move in with her dad. Eventually, Lola and Anne reconcile and Lola moves back in with her mother. Kyle's band wins battle of the bands and his father finally begins to support his musical aspirations. Kyle and Lola stay together. Ashley and Chad begin to date and Emily and Wen are together as she is no longer embarrassed to be with him. The film ends with Anne and Lola laughing out loud while cuddling. Cast * Miley Cyrus as Lola Williams * Demi Moore as Anne Williams * Douglas Booth as Kyle Ross * Ashley Hinshaw as Emily * Ashley Greene as Ashley * Jay Hernandez as James * Thomas Jane as Allen Williams * Marlo Thomas as Gran Williams * Brady Tutton as Jackson Williams * George Finn as Chad * Lina Esco as Janice * Tanz Watson as Lloyd * Adam Sevani as Wen * Nora Dunn as Emily’s Mother * Gina Gershon as Kathy * Fisher Stevens as Roman * Austin Nichols as Mr. Ross * Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Jeremy Soundtrack # "Everybody" - Ingrid Michaelson # "Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime" – Jean-Phillipe Verdin # "You Can't Always Get What You Want" – The Rolling Stones # "Somewhere Only We Know" – Keane # "Houdini" – Foster the People # "The Big Bang" – Rock Mafia # "Microphone" – Coconut Records # "Location" – Freelance Whales # "Cul et chemise" – BB Brunes # "Birds" – The Submarines # "Heart on Fire" — Jonathan Clay # "Little Sister" — Jonathan Clay and Becky Henkel # "Dreamers" — Jean-Philippe Verdin Awards and nominations References Category:Films